twelveseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
May
✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 　General Info　 *:･ﾟ✧*:･✧ May is the main character of Twelve, and a character in Origins. She is a ragamuffin-tabby with tan fur, striped ears, paws, and a striped tail, and a star on her cheek. As of Origins she has two kittens, Heather and Sai, and a partner, Simon. ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 　Personality　 *:･ﾟ✧*:･✧ May is shown to be stubborn, sarcastic, and sassy, however she is good-natured and caring, and does what's right in the end. ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 　History　 *:･ﾟ✧*:･✧ Before the events of Twelve, it's known she was a happy child who lived with her parents, but over time she began to resent the fact they were very protective of her. She fought with them multiple times about it. In Episode 1 of Twelve, she runs away from home during a storm, but before getting far, she is struck by lightning. She meets Imp, who makes a deal with her. She can go back to life as long as she helps Imp get out of his prison. In Episode 2 of Twelve, she possesses Ivy and helps her stand up to Reed. She brings Ivy to a neighborhood where she's taken in before her 24 hours is up. In Episode 3 of Twelve, she possesses Heather and helps her gain the strength and courage to run away from home and live her last moments out in the wilderness. However, Heather passes away and May nearly falls into The Void before being saved by Imp. In Episode 4 of Twelve, she possesses Thistle, and later accidentally gets them into a fight. Both she and Thistle are nearly killed in the battle, however with her help Thistle is able to stand up to Zinnia and end the quarrel. She also saves a bird and names her Maple. Later, she confides in Imp that she feels she needs to get better at controlling her own life. In Episode 5 of Twelve, she possesses Ebony, and helps him take care of his daughter Daisy. After finding food for and singing to Daisy, May finally helps Ebony get the courage and strength to leap onto a train and get out of the dangerous city. She gets them off the train, and they then meet Jasmine, who takes them in. Imp reveals afterwards he'd been using his foresight on May. In Episode 6 of Twelve, she possesses Rose. She gets into an argument with Imp about his morality, and he refuses to help her for the duration of the episode. She convinces Rose to tell her brother Aster about her relationship with Violet, and afterwards she and Rose go on to tell her parents. After a negative response and Violet stepping in to finish things, May and Imp make up. In Episode 7 of Twelve, she possesses Cypress and is startled to wake up in the pound. She panics but is reassured by Imp showing her her mother. She exclaims she is not her old self anymore. She expresses concerns about Imp's integrity, but is interrupted by Juniper. Later May forces Cypress to engage with a human family looking to adopt, however they refuse to adopt him due to a warning sign on his cage. Afterwards she again forces him to interact with a human, believing he was here to adopt Cypress, but instead the human takes him away and euthanizes him. She is confronted by Cypress, and he tells her he blames her for his death. She is then brought to The Rift for a moment before being saved by Imp . In Episode 8 of Twelve, Imp reveals to her what happens when one of her vessels dies. She feels guilty, but doesn't have much time to dwell on it before she possesses Fennel. May has frequent hallucinations of Cypress throughout the episode, however she also helps Fennel explain how he feels about Cosmo. Afterwards May is forced out of Fennel, much to her and Imp's confusion. She is suddenly confronted by Morven and two other unknown reapers. They convince her to give Imp up to them, however at the last moment he teleports them away. She and Imp get into a huge argument, which results in Imp showing her his memories. She tells him she'll continue helping him as long as he doesn't lie to her again. In Episode 9 of Twelve, she possesses Lupine. While walking around lost in thought, she gets him in trouble with his pack. Later, in an attempt to get food, she once again angers his pack, however this time they drive him out. As Lupine walks, she decides she needs to apologize to Imp, and she thinks hard about how to do it. She concludes she has to just do it, and after a brief spat with Imp, she finally agrees to go first and apologizes. She is suddenly fired at by Morven, however Imp saves her-and Lupine's- life. She runs, and is pursued by Morven for short time before she tells him to leave Imp alone. To her surprise, he leaves right away. Later Petunia takes Lupine to a beach, much to May's excitement. However it doesn't last long as she loses Imp in the water. Afterwards she apologizes and they end up relaxing at the beach. In Episode 10 of Twelve, she possesses Poppy. She has trouble controlling her at first. May is anxious and Imp tries to calm her down but begins to feel ill as he does so. She tells him to rest. Later May helps Poppy stand up for herself at Lobelia's party. Some more time later, May panics as Imp passes out. In Episode 11 of Twelve, May possesses Mallow. She attempts to guide him through his date with Ginger, but is surrounded by reapers. They can't attack her due to the mortal lifeforms around, though. A little later all the reapers- including Imp- are suddenly struck, and all of them but Imp fade away. Imp tells May something must be happening in The Rift. W.I.P. Category:Characters